icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike York
| birth_place = Waterford, MI, USA | draft = 136th overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 1999 }} Michael York (born January 3, 1978) is an American professional ice hockey left winger currently playing for the Iserlohn Roosters of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL). Playing career York was born in Waterford, Michigan and played his junior hockey for Detroit Compuware, where he scored 136 goals in 1993–94. He attended Lutheran High School Northwest in Rochester Hills, Michigan, and from there went to Ontario where he played for the MTHL's Thornhill Islanders. It was there that he led the league in scoring and was named rookie of the year. His play in Ontario drew the attention of Michigan State University where he spent four years as a member of the Spartans hockey team. He was a Hobey Baker Memorial Award finalist and NCAA All-American in 1998 and 1999 and CCHA Player of the Year in 1999. York was drafted in the 6th round of the 1997 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Rangers. During his time playing for the Rangers, York played on a line with Theoren Fleury and Eric Lindros. This was nicknamed the "FLY" line, getting its name from the first initial of each player on it. He was named to the 1999–2000 NHL All-Rookie team, scoring 26 goals during his rookie season. In 2002, York was a member of the silver medal winning American team in the 2002 Winter Olympics in Salt Lake City, and played in the 52nd National Hockey League All-Star Game as a member of the North American team. He was later dealt to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for defenceman Tom Poti, who had become a target of fans for his perceived indifference. In Edmonton, York became an integral part of the team, playing on the top two lines and also on the penalty kill, where for a time he formed a formidable duo with Todd Marchant. In the 2004–05 season he played in Germany for the Iserlohn Roosters in the Deutsche Eishockey Liga. He was the second best scorer in the whole league. On August 3, 2005, York was traded from the Oilers to the New York Islanders with a conditional draft pick in exchange for Michael Peca. After a season and a half with the Islanders, he was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers for Randy Robitaille and a 5th round draft pick on December 20, 2006. He signed with the Phoenix Coyotes to a 1-year, $1 million contract in the off-season. On July 11, 2008, he signed a contract with HC Sibir Novosibirsk, However opted out on July 25, after he signed a one-year deal with the Columbus Blue Jackets. On August 19, 2009, he signed an AHL-only contract with the Rochester Americans, allowing him to sign with any NHL team during the season. On September 10, 2010, he signed one-year contract with the Pelicans. York scored 27 points in 52 games as the Pelicans narrowly avoided relegation. On May 13, 2011, York left to sign a one-year contract returning to Germany with the Iserlohn Rosters, with whom he spent a season from the 2004 NHL Lockout. Awards *1995–96 - CCHA All-Rookie Team *1997–98 - CCHA Second All-Star Team *1997–98 - CCHA Tournament MVP *1997–98 - NCAA West First All-American Team *1998–99 - CCHA First All-Star Team *1998–99 - CCHA Best Defensive Forward *1998–99 - CCHA Player of the Year *1998–99 - NCAA West First All-American Team *1999–2000 - NHL All-Rookie Team *2001–02 - Played in NHL All-Star Game * Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} References External links * Category:Born in 1978 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Iserlohn Roosters players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Pelicans players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:1999 debut